Shelf space on retail store shelves is an important factor in determining whether a consumer purchases a product, resulting in competition for the most favorable space. Product manufacturers are constantly competing for the amount of shelf space and the position of their products on the shelf. No matter where the product is located on the shelf the product still needs to capture a consumers attention. This has to be done rather quickly as the average amount of time a consumer spends looking for a particular product is usually measured in seconds.
Manufacturers are always looking for ways to improve the “wow factor” of their products on the store shelves. This can be done through easily recognized labeling to lead consumers to their brand or through the use of bright or attention getting logos. Another avenue of approach involves how the products are presented at the shelf, for example products from the same manufacturer can be grouped together to send a collective message to the consumer that the products might not be able to communicate on their own. However this method generally requires a rather large amount of shelf space and a retailer that is selling at least several of the manufacturer's brands. Another method involves easing the burden on the consumer when selecting a product. For instance the products could be displayed in custom built displays provided by the manufacturer that group similar products together, to reduce selection time and make the products easy to remove, such as seen in certain soup brands. However, these displays can be costly and once again rely on the retailer dedicating a significant amount of shelf space and purchasing several different types of product.
What is needed is a display unit that is capable of displaying products in a manner that attracts a consumers attention and maximizes shelf space.